Welcome to Sea Paradise!
Welcome to Sea Paradise! '''is a Fan-fiction series created by Spongeman537 that anyone can help write! It's about Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Sandy moving to Bikini Utopia! Season 1 Season 2 '''25. Cuddle Trouble September 15 ,2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby ' SpongeBob cuddles too much,and he then becomes famous for cuddling,which makes his friends jealous for him forgeting what famous truely means. ' 26. Gary, Gone Again! September 20, 2009 Written by: Spongeman537 ' Gary is gone again! Where'd he go??? (Wow, where is Everybody???) '''27. Andy's Own Episode! November 1, 2009 ' Written by: Spongeman537 Andy, Sponge Bob's friend, has his very own episode which shows his life before the Sponge Bob gang moved to Bikini Utopia.Note: This aired late due to airing problems. 28. mysponge October 1, 2009 Written by: Etenitey the hedgehog Sims come to Bikini Utopia. 29.Can You Give Me Another Hint? October 3, 2009 Written by: SpongeBob123 Patrick forgets how to drive, and things don't come smoothly when he trys to learn.Later, he forgets how to walk,talk and breath. 30.Rock,Paper,Star! October 4,2009 Written by:Wild Force Patrick makes his own way of Rock,Paper,Scissors:Rock,Paper,Star! 31.Andy or Darknees October 6 2009 Written by:Spongefan2 An evil plankton name landon tries to kidnapped andy(why??)spongebob tries to protect him 32.Trial By Music October 9,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Squidward has been chosen to be in a Clarinet Club,so it's up to a Kirby named SuperSaiyanKirby to stop them from doing what they really do:destroy the new member. 33.The Return of Landon October 9,2009 Written By:Spongefan2 at the end of ep30 landon just wants to destroye spongebob (a trap)for plankton but he has a army 34.SuperSaiyanKirby's Form of Evil!(EVIL!) October 9,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Anti-SuperSaiyanKirby appears and attacks the Utopia! 35.Nacho Madness October 11,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick gets sick from nachos,and after getting well,he promise to never eat nachos again.Will he eat them? 36.Wooden Spells October 15,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Sandy messes with magic, and gets something that shocks everybody. 37.Time for bed! October 19,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob Can't sleep with Sandy in the hospital. 38.The Icy Adventure October 22,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick breaks Sandy's Helmet,and Sandy uses a spare helmet,but they need to climb a mountain.Can Sandy survive? 39.Krab One Leg October 24,2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby Mr. Krabs loses one of his legs,but he needs to climb Mountain Kick to get a new one.Can he do it? 40.Welcome, Mr. Fancyson October 25,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Squilliam tries to kill SquidWard! 41.Well It's The Right Thing To Do when landon been banished by the planktons he is feeling sad so the gang well save him and to be his new friend (at the end he tricks them again) 42.The Krusty Mess October 27,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Patrick ate so much that he broke the foundation of Mr.Krabs bistro and the bistro fell down.Can Patrick save it? 43.Old Man Jenkins:The Documentary October 29,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Old Man Jenkins helps at the Krusty Krab,and since he's old,SpongeBob honors him with this Documentary.Part 1 in Triple Buds. 44.One Two Three:The Great Team October 30,2009 Written By:Spongebob123 Sandy,Patrick and SpongeBob help people in god deeds.Sequel to Giant SquidWard.Part 2 in Triple Buds. 45.Larry Lagoon October 31,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Larry moves to Bikini Utopia,and has a beach in honor for him.Part 3 in Triple Buds. 46.Oh My Karen November 2,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Karen Breaks her arm and needs to find another.Sequel to Single Cell Anniversary. 47.Pat No Give November 8,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Patrick Gives Nothing to Nobody.Sequel to Pat No Pay.Aired Late Due to Patrick's illness. 48.C A B November 10,2009 Written By:SpongeBob123 Patrick Learns his A B C's.One Hour Finale. Season 3 49-52. Welcome to Sea Paradise!: Journey Over to Bikini Utopia: November 31, 2009 - Written by Phin68 - 2 hour and 30 min. - TV Movie TBA 53-54. Every Snail has his Day December 1, 2009 Written By: Spongeman537 It's Snail Day and Gary goes to Snail Land without SpongeBob knowing,and Gary gets sick,so SpongeBob runs to get him. 55.Andy TV December 1,2009 Written By: SuperSaiyanKirby Andy hosts his own TV Show on Utopia TV to Put Humor in the Utopia. 56:1.There's a Vampire In My Sponge December 2 2009 Written By: Spongefan2 (15 minutes episode) Spongebob wants to go to a haunted house store for the next halloween but Spongebob turns into a vampire by touching a vampire fish without knowing he would turn into a Vampire. 56:2.Sponge On Ice December 3,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob goes into Hockey Stardom,and Patrick Gets Sick with the Krusty Flu after licking food from the sewer.(15 Minutes Episode) 57.Pat's Birthday December 5,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick's birthday is celebrated at Utopia Party Place(UPP) and SpongeBob forgets to give him something. 58-59.Treedomes Inc. December 8,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Sandy's Bosses come to the Utopia to see Sandy again and Sandy gets scared with Spongebob and Patrick out of town. 60.Andy's Choice December 12,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Andy has a choice:Cop,Cook,or Lawyer. 61-62.My Bad Bird December 16,2009 Written By: SpongeBob123 Patrick Gets a "Bike Bird" from Bargin Mart,and rides it to SpongeBob's House,but it brakes at SquidWard's Home and Patrick gets arrested for breaking a bike for what the cops thought was SquidWard's. 63. A Merry Christmas to All! December 25 2009 Written by: Spongeman537 Patrick wishes to have the perfect Christmas Party, but can he keep everything in order in time? 64-65. Utopian Idol December 27,2009 Written By: SuperSaiyanKirby Patrick enters Utopia Idol to show that he can sing. 66-67. Spongebob Sealantis December 28, 2009 Written by: Etenitey the hedgehog Spongebob and his friends go to a city better than Alantis called Sealantis. 68.Weenies For All! December 29, 2009 Written By:SuperSaiyanKirby The gang goes to "Camp Weenies:Where You Eat Weenies".What will happen there? 69-70.The Secret To Andy December 30, 2009 Written by: MattoMogwai Spongebob and Andy accidentally swap bodies with Sandy's new machine and need to swap back by midnight! 71.Money Foolish January 4,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Mr. Krabs spends his money for more money,but it turns out they robbed him,and he gets SpongeBob and Patrick to get it for him. 72.Le Spatula Showdown January 7,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Le Spatulas come and invade the Krusty Krab,and SpongeBob and "Spat" have to defeat them. Season 4 73.Water Retaw January 10,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 Water gets scarce in Bikini Utopia, and People start leaving. 74.Heat Beat January 13,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SpongeBob finds that it's hot due to the great Water Retaw Action,and goes to fix it.Parody of Heart Beat. 75.Birdies January 16,2010 Written By: SpongeBob123 SquidWard Stops Art and Music to be a Golfer,but SpongeBob and Patrick make him be a Artist and Musician again by hurting him. 76.The Sponge,the Starfish,and the Krab January 23,2010 SpongeBob tells the story of his friends and Boss. 76. One Starfish in the Sky February 1, 2009 Written by: Spongeman537 Patrick is sent to the moon on a space mission to the moon! Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) * Spongeman537: Creator (Season 1-Present), Executive Producer, Head Writer (Season 1) Writer (Season 2-Present) * SuperSaiyanKirby: Writer(Season 1-Season 2),Title Card Artist (Season 1-Present), Executive Producer #1 (Season 2-3) * Etenitey the hedgehog: Director,Title Card Artist(Season 1-Present) * Sponge321: Writer, Title Card Artist (Season 1) * TheBiggestEdFan: Writer (3rd Place), Title card Artrist (Season 1-present) * spongefan2:Writer,Title card Artist (season 1-present) * CDCB2: Title card artist (Season 1-Present) * Wild Force:Supervising Producer(Season 1-present) * SpongeBob123: Vandalism Reverter, Un-Orphaning Page (Season 1-Present) ,Head Writer, Executive Producer #2 (Season 2-3) * Phin68: Logo Creator, Writer, Executive Producer (Season 2-present) * MySimsisawsome:3D animator * MattoMogwai: Writer (Season 3-present) SEASON 2 ANNOUNCEMENT OK, Everyone's given good reasons so I'm closing the contest early- *Phin68, SuperSaiyanKirby, and SpongeBob123: You three are all in charge, and the Head Writers... I'm looking forward to the TV Movie you promised, so you three are now the executive Producers for the next season or 2... Good luck P.S. Don't use the Graph to make new episodes, When I'm back, I'm deleting it for it's poor condition and adding a different way to add them. Until next time, --Spongeman537 23:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Trivia * It has been announced that there will be 24 episodes per season * Announcement: Spongeman537 (the creator) is leaving the staff and will not be back for a while. * Announcement:'''Lightspeed Rescue left production,so he is replaced by Wild Force. * '''Announcement:We are at the ending of season 1! * Announcement: Season 2 is coming to an end in November,So Season 3 is planned to come December,2009! Category:Spin-Offs